


A Few New Tricks

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Syko's 2020 Christmas Gift Collection [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, background characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: When the Atlas coven is forced from their home, they take refuge with the Patch coven and a couple of them are interested in a little more than just going back home.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Syko's 2020 Christmas Gift Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074167
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	A Few New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synvamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/gifts).



Clover sighed, walking along the stream under the stars and moon. It was strange to walk around and be surrounded by trees, almost suffocating when he was used to the open tundra that stretched endlessly. The humidity, while less at night, was still oppressive to the Solitas native and it clung to everything. It even ruined his hair. The usually sharply styled brunette strands refused to stay tamed. No matter what Clover did, the humidity caused his hair to scrunch up in thick waves that forced his bangs to hang over his eyes. He’d have cut it all off until they managed to reclaim their home and settled save for one small tiny detail that made all his suffering worth it.

A very specific vampire in the coven hosting them had shown a marked preference for his current look.

That Patch coven were allies to many other covens, despite their formerly small numbers, due to the sheer power of those in it. When the Beacon coven was attacked, they had taken in many of the refugees and when the same enemy had taken out most of the Haven coven and attacked the Atlas coven, they had been offered a place to stay and recover. It had been the leader’s brother-in-law that had been the one sent to escort them and Clover had nearly run into a door the first time he’d laid eyes on the man. Back then, in some unnamed port town at the edge of Solatis, those carmine eyes had passed right over him to turn their full attention on the head of their broken coven, James. Qrow, as he’d been introduced to them by James, had then proceeded to rile Winter up with a few sarcastic quips for no reason the rest of the vampires could discern. When he finally decided to do what he’d actually been sent to do and led them to the ship, he had idly admitted to James that he’d targeted Winter cause she was fun to piss off and he didn’t want to be bored while the ship prepared to depart back to Patch. James had sighed heavily, but let the topic alone while they boarded.

Clover had tried to approach the lanky vampire but the raven had usually wandered off before he got the chance to really say anything. Through casual conversation with James, he’d learned that while Qrow was willing to work with Atlas when he had to, he had some rather strong opinions of their covens and not all were favorable. The brunette had thought he didn’t stand a chance and had begun to accept that when he’d been granted a small bit of hope.

The first time he’d come out of his room after spending the day in Patch, he’d been huffing about how his hair was acting in the island air and had run straight into Qrow because he’d been too busy trying to fight off his bangs to notice the shorter male in front of him. He could recall perfectly the way those beautiful eyes had widened from their narrowed irritation while they stared at him. He fondly remembered how those lovely lips had quirked just slightly before he’d let out the cutest giggle (that Qrow would forever deny) that Clover had ever heard. He’d managed to make a joke of it, which had gotten another quirk of a smile and the blessing of the man’s presence as whatever he’d done was apparently enough for the raven to decide that Clover was worth talking to. 

So. The hair stayed. No matter how annoying it was.

Though he had learned some tricks to manage it better thanks to Qrow’s niece, Yang, and surprisingly enough his twin, Raven. With their help he’d managed to take the wild nest of waves his hair had dissolved into and make it somewhat tame. Even if the waves still had a habit of going all over the place. That little quirk of Qrow’s lips any time he glanced up at Clover’s hair was all it took to stop him whenever he thought of cutting it all off though.

The area around him began changing and Clover realized he was coming upon an open field. He could hear faint sounds, voices drifting on the gentle winds. As he came closer, teal eyes were wble to make out the forms of Jaune and Qrow, with the elder teaching the youth the finer points of shapeshifting by the sounds of it. A small smile curled his lips when he spotted Marrow watching avidly from nearby. Clover wondered if the younger vampire was there because shapeshifting was something he struggled with himself or if it was because of the obvious crush he had on the blond.

He was willing to bet it was a combination of both as he came up to stand beside the other Atlesian without being noticed.

Clover waited for several minutes, watching Qrow patiently talk the nervous blond through a few different forms before speaking up. “Learn anything helpful?”

Marrow jumped, squeaking in surprise and Clover smothered a smile as the younger turned to pout at him with a faint blush on his dark cheeks. “I’ve learned a lot by listening to Qrow, thank you very much.” He muttered, tone bordering on petulant.

Clover’s smile softened from it’s teasing edge, taking on something more fond, teal eyes seeking out the raven vampire’s lithe form. “He _is_ an amazing teacher. But,” he looked back to the other, “he isn’t the only one you’re watching. Is he?”

Blue eyes turned down to watch shoes scuff at the turf under their feet. “I just… don’t know what to say to him.”

Clover turned tender eyes on the tall, lithe form. “Yea. I get that. But,” he turned back to the younger in time to see him looking away from him, “you have to try. If you stand around and do nothing, all you’re going to do is regret it later. Wonder what could have happened. Take the chance Marrow.” He placed his hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you start by asking if he’d like to practice with you? So that you guys can help each other if something goes wrong.”

A slow, hopeful smile spread over Marrow’s face. “Yea! I can do that…”

Clover smiled, turning to watch the rest of the lesson with Marrow.

~*~

“Pretty smooth line you gave the kid to use.” The voice behind Clover nearly made him jump in surprise, the two younger vampires wandering off to do their own thing. He didn’t know how Qrow had gotten behind him but he turned to face the other, trying to look unaffected by it. 

“I’ve got a few of them to spare.” He grinned, crossing his arms and noting the way red eyes dropped to look at them.

“Hmmm…” Qrow sauntered closer, stopping just within arms reach. “And which one were you planning to use on me? When you finally got around to it anyways…”

Clover reached out to hook a finger in Qrow’s belt loop, pulling the other closer to him. He got a raised eyebrow and a smirk but Qrow didn’t fight him as he closed the distance separating them. “Well, you know… I never did quite get the hang of flying…”

“Really?” Qrow drawled the word, biting his lips to stop the smile on his face from growing. 

“Yea. I mean. I can shift and take off and land but… No fancy tricks or anything.” Clover pulled a little more, until there was hardly any space between them at all. 

“Huh… Can’t show off then?” Qrow crossed his arms, glancing down at the finger that was still hooked to him before back up into teal. “Must be awful for you.”

“Agonizing. Think you could help me out? Heard you’re the best at flying in this coven…” Clover watched Qrow trying to fight back the amusement, joining in when the other failed and started laughing.

Qrow fell against Clover, glancing up at the brunette once he’d stopped laughing at the ridiculous man. “Yea. I can show you a trick of two…”

Clover cheered internally when a pale hand wove fingers through his own, tugging him along to the center of the clearing. He was probably about to make an absolute fool of himself (he hadn’t lied about the flying) but if it got Qrow to laugh it was worth it. And if the other gave him a chance then even better.


End file.
